gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (born in 1977-2008 (in Deal) ) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV and the thirty-one year old cousin of the game protagonist, Niko Bellic. Bellic was born in eastern Europe but moved to Liberty City in 1998, aged twenty-one. He later claims to be living the "American Dream" and that he has two women, four hot tubs and fifteen sports cars. This prompts Niko to join him in America, where Niko discovers he owns a small, gritty taxi firm and an apartment in Broker. Roman is also the boyfriend, later husband, of Mallorie Bardas, and the nephew of Milica Bellic. Roman has been arrested on two occasions: in 2005 for promoting gambling and in 2006 for public intoxication and disorderly conduct. Niko found Roman's mother raped and murdered, although Niko told him that she died in a house fire. Roman is heavily in debt with various figures in the city, including the Russian Mafia and Albanians, due to his gambling addiction and his attempts to support his taxi depot. He employs his girlfriend Mallorie at his taxi depot, although he is unaware she is having an affair with Vladimir Glebov. Niko helps scare off Dardan Petrela, Kemal Vulaj and Bledar Morina, three Albanians, when they attempt to collect their money. Later on, Roman is seen hiding in a dumpster and is found by Niko in a car boot, hiding from the Russian Mafia, after Niko kills Glebov. He and Niko are later kidnapped on orders from Mikhail Faustin, who later shoots Roman, who survives. Roman's irresponsibility causes his taxi depot and apartment to be burned down by Dimitri Rascalov and Rodislav Bulgarin. Roman moves into Mallorie's apartment in Bohan, where he also opens another taxi depot. In The Lost and Damned you have to kidnap Roman and take him to the warehouse in the Industrial section of Bohan where, in Niko's story you have to rescue him. The mission on The Lost and Damned is called Romans Holiday. In the Deal storyline, Roman marries Mallorie but is killed after his wedding. In either the Deal or Revenge storyline, Mallorie announces that she is pregnant with Roman's child. In the Revenge storyline, Roman and Mallorie tell Niko that if they have a daughter, they will name her Kate, after the late Kate McReary. Trivia *After getting his relationship with Roman high enough, Niko can phone Roman to send a taxi to take him anywhere in the city for free. The availability of this feature is, however, random. *Roman is referred to as the "fat man" by Vladimir Glebov, due to his weight. *Roman drives a black taxi from his depot, which is based on an Esperanto. *Roman is voiced by Jason Zumwalt. GTA IV Mission Appearances *The Cousins Bellic *It's Your Call (Boss) *Three's a Crowd (Boss) *Bleed Out (Boss) *Easy Fare (Boss) *Jamaican Heat (Boss) *Uncle Vlad (Boss) *Crime & Punishment (Boss) *Logging On(Boss) *Roman's Sorrow (Boss) *Out of the Closet *Hostile Negotiation *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (Phone Call) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Killed Deal) *Out of Commission Video Roman Bellic character intro External Links *Roman Bellic on Rockstar's site *gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Roman's like percentage Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman